


Us

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, OFC - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Day Before Valentines Day...Being close with Ada Shelby wasn't something new. You two had grown up together, went through multiple changes throughout life and even family issues that had occurred. Being best friends, forever and always, was something you two had always spoke about, not daring to break the bond. But, something had changed when the two of you were old enough to drink, smoke and to understand what love was.
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Original Character(s), Ada Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Us

Day Before Valentines Day

Being close with Ada Shelby wasn't something new. You two had grown up together, went through multiple changes throughout life and even family issues that had occurred. Being best friends, forever and always, was something you two had always spoke about, not daring to break the bond. But, something had changed when the two of you were old enough to drink, smoke and to understand what love was.

You felt it inside you heart, out of the blue and completely off guard. There were little things she would do that would create a lovely rhythms inside your heart, like her telling you to read a book she had just finished and beaming about the storylines. And even the way she had presented herself as a powerful woman had made you put her on a pedestal, making her the most important person in your world.

After a night of drinking together, Ada had offered to let you sleep the night, not wanting either of you to run into some trouble. Despite Ada being a Shelby and you practically being one yourself, trouble with men had always found their way to you. Luckily, every time the Shelby name was mention, people would back off immediately.

"Y/N, we are so powerful and so fucking beautiful!" Ada yells into the night, slurring her words.

"Shh." You whisper for quite a long time, as the two of you stumble over your heel wearing feet, approaching the front door to Ada's home.

"Oh don't tell me what to do." Ada laughs, looking at you.

Your bodies slam into her black door, losing balance from the whiskey all within your bodies. Both laughing, yet wincing in slight pain, together you look at each other.

You've suddenly lean into her, looking into her round, big eyes. Suddenly, it's like all the alcohol that had consumed you had gone away, making you snap out of the drunken trance and only focusing on the woman in front of you. The kiss had only last a few seconds, although you could've sworn you had felt her hand brush against yours and her lips opening for yours.

Ada pulls away. "Oh no... Y/N." She exclaims.

You wince at her actions, causing you to back away from her doorstep. "I'm sorry, Ada. I should've never done that. I'm-I'm... I'll go. I won't bother you again."

As you begin to walk away, Ada calls your name twice, until she couldn't see you anymore. You disappear, leaving her sight to just see nothing but the gloomy weather of Birmingham. She was left on her doorstep, confused.

Days later, you've avoided Ada, which was very unusual for the both of you, considering you've hardly spent a day without ever checking in with another, along with cigarettes and books.

Thomas knew something was wrong. You came around a lot less in the past couple of weeks, which was very unlikely. He's made trips to your home, trying to get you to talk, he'd call and talk your ears off and he would even try to get the three of you to meet. Eventually, he started to understand without any explanation from you or Ada. He knew you loved his sister, and it was more than just a friend love.

You find yourself sitting at The Garrison, alone. Thomas had everyone kicked out for the night, including his brothers and him, that way you can have it all to yourself. You asked him why he had done that for you, he then answered, saying drinking is the best way to forget your troubles for awhile. And in the meantime, that's what you tried to do.

"Y/N."

You suddenly turned around, nervously biting your lip, getting ready for the ending to your lifelong friendship with the best person you've ever met.

"You've found me."

"You are hard to get in contact with. Not for Thomas and the boys though." Ada explains. "I take it you didn't want to see me after that day, yeah?"

"Very much so, Ada. It was very hard to go any day without you. You're my friend, we were so close."

"We are close." Ada takes a step forward. "He told me, you know."

Looking away from her, your eyes focus on the drink in front of you, as you sit at the bar, wanting to avoid this conversation. "Told you what, exactly?"

"About you. Your feelings and everything." Ada explains. "I had no idea you had felt such things about me, I didn't think anyone did."

"What does Thomas know, huh?" You say, scared that Ada might be leading this conversation into a rejection of your heart.

"He knows the truth." She says. "He knows what I didn't know, and should've know a long time ago when you figured it all out. Instead of trying to avoid it, Y/N, you could've came to me."

"I didn't know how you would react!" You exclaim. "I still don't! And I'm bloody scared for all of this."

"I like you. Yeah!" Ada's voice rises. "I'm scared too! I really I am."

"It's not like you to ever be that way." You say, reaching out for her. "Oh I'm terrified too, really. Thomas knows... I don't know how he does it but he truly does surprise me every time." You sigh, preparing yourself for the truth, as you add on, "He was right. I do love you, more than anything and simply just more than what we were. I'm not asking you for anything-"

Interrupting you, she grabs your face and kisses your lips intently. It felt like it was normal, that this wasn't something foreign between the two of you. It sparked both of your hearts, only wanting more, until she let go.

"Sorry." Ada chuckles quietly, as she leans centimeters away from your face.

"No don't." You grab her arm. "Don't apologize."

Minutes after staring at each other, you had finally thought about actually telling the truth, saying those three words you've always said to each other but with a different and new meaning. "Ada... Ada, I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, I'm sorry it took me some time."

You smile, heart pounding and aching from the words she spoke. She loved you back. It was true, it was all real. "What now?" Her eyebrows furrow, eyes filled with curiosity, as she spoke.

"Let's not be scared anymore." You say, as she nods in agreement and sharing another kiss. "Oh, it's tomorrow already." Your eyes glance at the clock hanging high on the wall.

"It is."

"It's valentines." You smile, as Ada lets out another laugh, leaving a peck on the side of your mouth. The two of you spend the rest of the dark night, drinking whiskey, speaking to each other in the Garrison and making your way to her home, letting each other's happy love embracing your hearts. 

-  
💖😌 some Ada Shelby for ya!


End file.
